


Into Flesh and Bone 1.1

by Poetess_X



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Anime, Be careful what you ask for you just might get it!, Bleach - Freeform, Creative Masturbation, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Graphic sex acts, Manga, Manga & Anime, Non-con intimidation, Sex Dreams, Wet Dream, dream to reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetess_X/pseuds/Poetess_X
Summary: Get ready ppl! I'm sure you've been here before or a least you wish this shit would happen! LOL ^_^ Enjoy!





	Into Flesh and Bone 1.1

**Author's Note:**

>   Get ready ppl! I'm sure you've been here before or a least you wish this shit would happen! LOL ^_^ Enjoy!

  Prologue for Into Flesh and Bone   
  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for showing interest in reading this fic but, first I believe there are a couple of things I need to explain to you, the reader especially since many of you don't know about the origins of this fan fiction. This particular story is based on the Anime/Manga _**Bleach**_. The story is based on a teenage boy who gains the powers of a Shinigami aka Death god (Grim Reaper). He ends up in a coming-of-age adventure dealing with the spiritual world. This particular character who's featured in _**Into Flesh and Bone**_ is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He is a villain to the stories hero but he's among the popular characters for this series.  
  
Grimmjow the Sexta Espada (ranked 6) is an Arrancar created by Sousuke Aizen (A traitor ex-Shinigami captain of the 5th division of the Gotei 13) using the Hogyoukou (a small orb that dissolves the boundary between a S _hinigami_ and a Hollow. It can allow a Shinigami to use Hollow powers and vice-versa.). He's is most noted for his maniacal, crazed and toothy grin he wears often where in he's torturing his enemies but in fan fiction it translates into more than that! He has an ultra violent behavior and is known for having a big potty mouth. He is known to be sexy because of these odd features. You might as well say it's the thug mentality that gets ALL the ladies in an uproar over him. And a SEXY thug he is!  
  
He is an _**Arrancar**_ which is the human visual version of a **_Hollow_** which is a human spirit gone evil. Hollows and Arrancar alike have " **Hollow Holes aka Arrancar Holes** " which represent the loss of their heart and soul after a human spirit stays on Earth too long and hasn't resolved its issues. This ultimately is what turns human spirits evil. In Arrancar the hole can be placed in various places where as in a Hollow it is always in the center of the chest. For Grimmjow his is where his lower abdomen would be. Also Hollows form a white bone-like mask over what is their true human form. Arrancar are formed from the tearing away a large portion of this white mask but Arrancar do maintain a portion of their original mask. This portion like the hole can vary as to what remains. Grimm's is on his right jaw.  
  
**_Non-con_** means Non-consent but not quite considered rape either.. Non-con is a very hot topic and very controversial among readers of various genres of anime/manga lovers. It's just a way to get into Dominant and submissive roles without actually establishing it in the story. Non-con is a fairly Yaoi term to my knowledge but, it could be used outside of it as well.  
  
Oh and this hasn't been beta'd (proofread) by anyone other than me so, if you would like, point out typos, mistakes and continuity errore, etc . ALL concrit is welcomed. Enjoy what is my first ever posted LiveJournal Fan Fic. If you are interested in more of my work come to http://perviepreistess.livejournal.com/. I mostly work in **YAOI** (which is **Male on Male** love). So, **BEWARE BEFORE** you read something you don't wanna know about! LOL! ^____^ I will be posting more **HET** Bleach Erotica at a later date but in the meantime in between time enjoy this one! 

Thanks!

Perverted Priestess 69 

  
**Series:** The BLEACH Reality Series 1  
**Title:** Into Flesh and Bone 1.1  
**.Author:** Perverted Priestess 69  
**Subject/ Pairing:** Grimmjow Jaggerjack / A fan girl who got more than she bargained for!  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Creative masturbation, Graphic sex acts, Non-con intimidation, Be careful what you ask for you just might get it!  
**Notes:**   Get ready ppl! I'm sure you've been here before or a least you wish this shit would happen! LOL ^_^ Enjoy!  
**Vocab:**    
**_Loveline_** \- is my definition for the part of the male body that separates the abdomen from the pelvis. It visually looks like a "V" on a man body! And it makes me go fucking CRAZY!!  
**_Garganta_** \- is the rip in the fabric of time that the hollows use to travel from their world to any other.  
**_Samson Complex_** \- is a person's preference for ppl with a lot or a thick grade of hair which let's face it is a BIG thing in the Anime/Manga culture. It just has a name now! ^__^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own or get paid for the masterpiece that is Bleach but if I did every1 would be pairied up! ^_____^ All characters are owned by Kubo Tite.  
_All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._  
  
  
Looking at the immense amounts of papers strewn over her room floor she had had enough. The fucking imagery was more than her senses could even take anymore. The grunts, the sighs and convenient visions of thrusting lust that lasted on every page made her want to touch.... He was in her head like a vision of something to desire with all conviction. She wanted him to stay there for a while. He was her reason for her hunger in the first fucking place. Bringing out every last carnal desire that she wanted to act out on every man she ever touched before. He was her Obsession. He made her heart beat into the canals of her ears with veracious passion. The deepening of his crystal blue eyes in her vision set her to a smoldering burning. She wanted him to _be_ real. She wanted him to touch her. Like the villain he was. She wanted to say NO! She wanted him to say YES!   
  
She scooted back onto the bed and propped her knees to her chest. She was afraid that she was going insane. 'No body acts like this about words on a page!' She thought. Looking around the room she tried to link her senses back to reality. Disturbed and panting her confusion continued as she could feel the warm wet place between her thighs present her ever growing yearning. "Fuck this bullshit!" she said to herself. She had had enough! She had self-control and she was going to prove it right now!! She clicked on the TV and began flipping channels. In the in-between she could have sworn that she saw something odd. Something she caught in a glance while flipping.  
  
She stopped and flipped back but didn't see it. All over again she went back into her flipping and she saw it again. They were some eyes. She chalked it up to it must have been some eye drop commercial she was missing on the fly.  She thought it odd that she never did truly settled on a channel to any show that she usually watched. Then it happened. She stopped on a channel. On some random commercial she had seen times before.  She began to gather the skew of papers into neat stacks on the floor.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called. She turned to her door expecting to see one of her room mates, but no one was at the door. She shrugged it off and continued to collect the paper. “Bitch, Don't shrug me off! You hear me talking to you! Pay fucking attention!" He commanded. Her eyes widened as she turned to the TV. And there he was a surreal vision of her fantasy come to life.  “Holy Shit! Grimm!"  She said in awe! "Grimm?! Bitch you don't know me! Don't call me like you do!" He scolded her keenly. All at once he had put her in her place and she had looked down from the TV out of sheer intimidation. "Now that I've got your un-fucking-divided attention, tell me why am I standing in front of you talking to you through a fucking TV?" He seethed.  "Well, ah Mr... Jagger...."  "Don't call me Mister anything either because I'm not answering to that bullshit either!"  He interrupted. "Call me Grimmjow! Goddamnit! That's my motherfuckin' name! Aight!" "Shit!" He went on.  "Yes sir... Grimmjow."  He pursed his mouth in continued impatience reading to cut her up again. "Are you REAL?" She asked out of swirling curiosity.  "FUCK YEAH BITCH!" He shot back.  
  
Truth be told she was glad and relieved to a degree in her madness. She wanted this to be sated within her and now it manifested itself for her.  "Bitch why are you staring at me like that? Answer the fucking question I asked you!"  "Well, Grimmjow, I'm in a state of rage." She tried to elaborate. "Don't try to get all brainy and shit on me. What the fuck's your problem? Why have I been called into this manifestation?" He raged again. "I'm horny Goddamnit!" She blasted back in frustration. "Well... That's more like it!" He smirked. "I take it; I was the one who made you this way?" He assumed haughtily. "Mmmm ... I like the sound of that! What do you want with me?" He asked in a condescending tease. "Well.... Grimmjow you just came here on your own didn't you?" She asked. "HELL FUCKIN NO!! I'm here because something in you manifested me BITCH! Oh and by the way I haven’t BEGUN to cum _YET_!!" He cut. "Well I don't know what the fuck to do man! Damn!" She snapped out of frustration. "Well I guess you better be fuckin' glad I'm here! Cuz you're ass would be useless otherwise! Shit!" He spit the ugly remark at her. "Just wait a fucking second! Why I'm the one who get these weird ass assignments is beyond me! FUCK!" He scrolled out the rant.  
  
With a Garganta he ripped out of the wall in a brusque fashion colliding with the real objects that sat against it. She was wide-eyed with excitement and terror as the real vision of this man came storming into her room. He kicked shit everywhere and she was already trying to clean up as it was! And why she was thinking about cleaning when she had _WAY_ bigger shit on her hands was far beyond her.   
  
He was a vision of pure brute strength and sex. She eyed him with her mouth agape. The sheer energy poured off of him filling the room with his intentions. His skin was golden like that of a god and his body told her he was about business. His hair was a bit longer than expected but it only matched up to her Samson complex and it made him look even finer than she could have imagined. The size of the man was massive and quite intimidating. He stood perfectly erect and broad. He carried a wide grin that would otherwise be malevolent but looked extremely attractive due to the pearly whites they displayed. 'Aww hell!' came to mind when after surveying his surroundings his focus turned to her.  
  
**II**  
  
"Uh, Uh, Uh!" She stumbled over and over again. "Uh, Uh MY ASS!" He retorted towering over the young woman. He slow walked her down until she fell on the bed again. She was so full of emotions as his grimace turned from subtle to a lascivious smirk. His face kept getting closer to hers as his eyes widened and grew to watch her emotions change. Her heart was pounding and her breath became labored.  She decided she had enough and charged forward into in his lips connecting perfectly. She quickly disconnected only to find him with an eager expression on face that convey that he knew this _BITCH_ was in heat! To her surprise she had caused a scrape in a straight line across her cheek as she was cut by Grimm's bone mask at his right jaw. He came close forward and licked the line of blood that had formed there. He looked right through her and she felt heat rise in her chest.   
  
"Take off your clothes!" He ordered. "NO! I-I wasn't expecting this!" She argue. "I don't give _NO_ Fuck! I didn't come _here_ to get told NO! Now, take them off or I'll tear the fuckers off of you!" His crashed.  She sat there scared out of her mind and feeling crazy. She couldn't move. She was trembling even at the sheer reality. "Fuck this shit!'  He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her off the bed. She struggled a bit until his eyes caught hers in his gaze. She began to cry. "Oh don't cry now bitch! You shouldn't have called for me and you sure as fuck shouldn't have kissed me because now you're getting fucked for sure!" And with one quick pull on the waist of her shorts he had ripped all the front of both her shorts and panties down. He let her fall back onto the bed and finished the rip. He took the front of her shirt over head to hang around her neck exposing everything.  
  
He sat there and looked her over while he played with her. He thought she was a rather sexy toy and much to his liking. She was redbone light brown she had a body, a nice set soft breast that gave him ideas. Her eyes were a cross between jade green and light brown and her hair was a fiery red mass upon her head like it was pinned up. She tried to cross her leg out of modesty but his hand pulled the unwilling legs apart. "I can't look at what you've got with your fucking leg crossed like this!" He knew she was trying to be ashamed but he just wasn't having it. He could see her breast heaving up as he grew closer to her crotch. He slid a finger between the folds to discover his finger returning coated in her juices. "Well, well, well, looks like you're not being totally truthful! Now are you?" She looked at him and he surprised her as he sucked on the wet finger. "Mmmm... you taste goooood!" His voice was medium dark in tone and had a very persuasive and comely accent in it. She was hard to keep back her reactions at this point. That made her frenzied. He watched her face flush redder than her natural complexion.  
  
"You’re a bit of a porker aren't you?” He sneered. She turned her head away from him almost ready to cry. "Lucky for you I like bitches with some meat on their bones! I can usually be pretty rough with bitches like you. And yall usually like that shit!" He said fondling her breast as he spoke. She showed no protest to the statement and let out a moan as to her surprise his hands were rather warm and coarse. He played with her breast until both the nipples peaked from his manipulation. She could feel his hot breath crawling from her neck and down her back causing a trail of goose bumps. She turned to look at what he was planning to do as she could feel him moving from the bed. He stood at the side of the bed to disrobe from his clothes.   
  
His chest glowed in definition in the light; six pack hard like the Great Wall of China are so prominent to his form. And then her eyes fell dominantly to it, his Arrancar hole. It tantalized her vision as it seemed unreal that it was in front of her, but her eyes widened at the broader picture as he removed his black sash and his hakama fell to the floor. The vision was overwhelming as his loveline arrived to an enthusiastic erection (which to her surprise was moving of its own accord) and it was surrounded by a halo of light blue hair which made her juicy again. "So.... what that _Fuck_ are you looking at?" He said sarcastically. He had been watching her the whole time. Looking at him like a piece of meat and he was going to give her every bit of it!  
  
**III** **  
**  
After stepping out of the hakama he moved back toward her. “Get the fuck up girl!” He instructed her. She stood to her feet as he helped her up. She stood there awkward and trying to fidget and cover herself. He grabbed the girl by her neck and lifted her head to meet his eyes. “Look girl! I'm going to _fuck_ you and you're going to like it! I'm going to make you release everything you've ever wanted to do and you'll do it. I'm going to make you say my name and when you do you better fuckin’’ say it with conviction!  Do you understand me?" He ended. "Yes, I understand." Looking away from the smirking man. "Yep, it's about that time to tear that ass up! And Oh! By the way I _never_ cum first! that's your job!" He added. She thought to herself 'Yeah right! You're cumming first tonight!' "Now, kneel on the bed, put your hands on the wall and lean in." She did exactly as he said. Her heart was pounding and began to ascend into her throat, she was so nervous. He came up be hind her again. She could feel him, warm at her back. He grabbed her hips and put his erect dick on her ass. “You feel that girl? My dick likes you! A LOT! _He_ wants to be inside you like I do!" He could hear her breath quivering at his touches. He knew she was excited at what he was doing and he played on it. He could feel her ass press back against him. "Mmmm... I knew you were liking this!" He purred as his warm hands began to explore her further. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. Grimmjow's eyes caught it and met her glance. With that he stroked his dick to ready it for insertion. He rubbed it along the folds to gain some of her juices to lube it. She moaned in anticipation of entry. Then he moved up in inside her and she let out a gasp that sounded like she had be holding her breath since first got there.  
  
Grimmjow pressed against her until his length was stroking her smoothly. He sighs were relieved. "Ahhh... fuck."  She said under her bated breath. "What was that? Was that my favorite word I heard?'" He surveyed. "Yes." She said mildly as he kept his stroke. "Then say it loud bitch! Don't keep it from me!" He taunt. She repeated it was he gave her another of the rough pokes that caused her to say it before. "Ahhh... FUCK!"  She said with determination. "Mmmm... That was sexy!!" He said lecherously. He saw that as his cue to get to what he's been waiting for since he got here. He picked the girl up while still in her and turned both of them around until both of them were facing the other way and sat down.   
  
Now she was sitting on his lap with her back to him as he laid on the bed with his back and head against the wall.  “Hey girl get to fuckin me! I want you to entertain me and my dick for awhile! She sat there riding him normally and she stopped briefly. "I said entertain us not stop all to-fucking-gether!!! Shit! What the Fuck!" She was thinking if she was going to really be up to this. Then she thought 'Fuck it!'  "Yeah, Grimmjow! I got you mothafucka!" She retorted. "Damn! This should be fun then!" He said to her reply. For a quick flash she got up and changed positions to face him barely having to dismount. "DAMN!' Grimm remarked to the limber move. "Yeah, I guess- I was repressed for awhile but that shit is over!" She said as she began riding him in earnest. "I'm glad you like a little meat too! Cuz yeah, I like it rough mothafucka! I ride it rough too!" And with that she sunk down onto his dick and clinched up on it. He looked at her in disbelief. And she shined a big wide smile and grabbed the edge of his Arrancar hole rubbing it slightly. She licked her fingers and began rubbing around the hole at the lower of his abdomen. "You were right Grimmjow! I do like this! I had no idea how much I would although, I hoped that we would fight and you'd take it from me!"   
  
**IV**  
  
When he heard her say that it sent him off. He sat up, grabbed her by her arms and folded them behind her back and began pounding into her. Her breath became labored to where she couldn't continue talking. She moaned profusely as with each vibrant stroke she got higher and higher. She was sweating in excess and he licked the sweat that rolled down her breast as he dug into he pussy. She was excited to see the way red and blue hair met up in the middle.  He thrusted into her even more violently now that the pounding sound turned into what soundly like loud painful slaps. "OH GOD!! FUCK ME!!! OH!!" She screamed not willing to be reserved anymore. "Yeah bitch! Take it! That's what you get for talking shit to me like that! You should've kept that tough shit to your Goddamn self! Now it's time for a little payback!!"  He assured her. He picked the girl up under her legs and effortlessly stood up and backed her into the adjacent wall. He began chopping into her pussy with a speed that seemed impossible. "Uhn, Uhn, OH GOD!! YESS!" She screamed. "Oh don't call him! He can't help _NOW_! After all, I'm the one dicking you down _Right_ now!  He licked her neck and caught her bottom lip between his teeth and drew blood. She went into his mouth moaning at his unrelenting stamina to fuck her this way made her head swim with ecstasy. Her breath barely in her and he watched and he could feel her wetting his dick further.   
  
"You really do love fucking! I like that you last so long! It just challenges _us_  to stay up longer. And _he_ can last a very long time bitch! _He's_ fucking pissed that you tried to make us cum first! Anyway, we've going to fuck you up for it! Even if it means fucking you all fucking day!" He jeered. Her eyes widened at this sexual duress, but was in no position to protest it as it felt so good. She was exhausted as it was, only to have him last longer?! 'DAMN!'  
  
   **TO BE CONTINUED.....**     
  
  
**[GO HERE FOR PART 2](http://perviepreistess.livejournal.com/1457.html)**


End file.
